


Locker Room by Kat8cha [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Locker Room by Kat8cha"The one thing about changing rooms was that sometimes you saw things you didn't really want to see. "





	Locker Room by Kat8cha [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locker Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398805) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010.

**Title** : Locker Room

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairing** : Mikado/Kida

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary:** The one thing about changing rooms was that sometimes you saw things you didn't really want to see. - dedicated to Viv and Pixiv.

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/830644.html)

 **Length** : 0:02:34

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Locker%20Room%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3) 

 

 


End file.
